MK Lemonade
by psymon twin
Summary: A collection of smut fics starring most of the MK Characters. I know the title lame but it says it all, lemons. Various pairings. and if you have any pairing Request P.M. me. other than that enjoy.
1. RaidenSonya

Temporary Distraction

Pairing:Dark Raiden/Sonya

The constant clicking of the keyboard was the only sound that could be heard as Sonya typed vigorously on he computer. Though it was her day off and she was at home at her flat that was a couple miles away from base camp. Sonya job was never really done. It was well pass midnight and there was still a lot of paperwork that needed to be typed and filed. The back of her eyes were starting to throb from staring at the screen for so long, not to mention her fingers were getting numb.

Sonya yawned and reached for her coffee cup to find it empty, she needed more coffee. She forced herself away from the computer convincing her strong willed mind to let her body take a small break. Carrying her empty cup, Sonya crossed her living room heading straight into the small kitchen. The coffee maker was still on keeping her half full pitcher warm. She grabs the handle of the pitcher and fills her cup. Leaving her cup on the counter she walked over to her fridge and opens it to grab some cream.

"Damn it." Sonya cursed as everything electronic in her home started to flicker. The crackling sound of electricity drummed in her ears. The electric spazz stopped immediately and Sonya can hear the sound of her balcony door sliding open than close. Sonya slammed her fridge shut and walked over to the counter to pour some cream in her coffee. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the flat and stops just outside of her kitchen. Sonya looked up from her coffee to see the thunder god himself standing in the walkway. He was wearing his dark attire without the hat and head wrap. His long white hair fell down his back and over his shoulders, a short white goatee on his chin. "You look like shit." Sonya snickered as she placed the creamer down and grabs a spoon to stir her coffee.

"Sonya, need I remind you about how to talk in the presence of a god." Raiden bit out, his voice strained.

"A mad god." Sonya whispered under her breath. She heard a spark and looks up to see Raiden glaring at her with those near fire like pupiless eyes. "Alright, what's wrong?" she picked up her coffee and turns around to lean back on the counter.

"I had to deal with a situation in chaos realm but that problem has been dealt with accordingly." Raiden took a deep breath and sighed. "I just came by to check on you."

"Really, I'm fine thanks for asking." Sonya said in a sarcastic tone. Raiden looked her over with a slight grimace. She was wearing a long white shirt and black pajama pants, Her long hair was in the usual braid, though some of it looked a bit dishevel. He took note of the slight bags under her eyes and the furrow of her brow.

"You are not fine Sonya." Raiden stepped into the kitchen."You are overworking yourself...again." he stood next to Sonya, staring down at her. "Why must you push yourself when you have more than capable colleagues to do the work for you?' he inquired. Sonya sighed and took a sip from her coffee cup. He had a point, there were a lot of people that could do her job. Hell even her own daughter Cassie can take her place. But she be damned to let that happen, Sonya just wasn't ready to step down yet. "You are strong Sonya but even you have your limits." Raiden says, breaking Sonya out of her trance.

"Your the one to talk Raiden." Sonya scoffed pushing herself upright. She turned to face Raiden and steps to the side to walk pass him. She walked out of the kitchen heading straight for her computer desk. She placed her cup on the desk and grabbed the back of her chair and sat down. Just as she pushed herself up to her desk. The computer screen starts to flicker and spark, than shuts down all together. Sonya gasped and turned around to see Raiden standing over her. "The fuck, Raiden...I had important files on there now I got to start this shit all..."

"Sonya." Raiden growled out placing a firm hand on her right shoulder. "This is for your own good." He grabs her by the arm and pulled her to her feet and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Sonya struggled trying to wriggle free, she pounded on his chest while calling him every foul name in the english language. Her struggled ceased as Raiden pressed his lips to hers, instantly shushing her. The kiss was raw and passionate, lips parting for their tongues to meet. Raiden groaned as Sonya wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged a handful of his hair. This was how it always started.

The chair fell to the ground as Raiden pushed it aside and lifted Sonya on to her computer desk, not once breaking the kiss. His hands grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it upward, separating momentarily to pull the shirt over Sonya head tossing it somewhere on to the floor. Raiden looked down at Sonya bare breasts and instinctively placed his hands on each mound, squeezing and kneading them. Sonya placed both hands on the desk and leaned her head back with a soft moan as Raiden fondled her. Shivering as she felt bits of electricity light up her skin. Raiden dipped his head to take the left nipple into his mouth, sucking greedily. Sonya right hand dug into his hair once more, this time her nails scratched his scalp encouraging him. Raiden gave the nipple a quick bite before moving over to the other, giving it the same treatment. With one hand fondling the other breast he used his other hand to tug at the waist of Sonya pants.

Sonya lifted her bottom up so Raiden can pull her pants down. With ease Raiden was able to pull the pants down Sonya legs and onto the floor. Lifting his head up to kiss at her neck, up her chin to her lips once more. Than Raiden pulled away to look her over, admiring Sonya flawless body. No matter how much she aged she still had that beautiful physique that made any man or god tremble. The only thing she had left on her body was her blue lace underwear. Before he could grab at her underwear Sonya pushed Raiden back and got down off the desk. Raiden looked at her curiously as Sonya started to remove his arm guards.

"Sonya, you don't have to." Raiden was more than willing to remove it himself. Since he can remove it faster but Sonya seemed to ignore his protest as she managed to remove his arm guards and dropped them to the floor behind her. Raiden glared down at her, finding it kind of rude that she would drop his armor like that. Than again his mind wasn't all there as his main focus was on the pleasure. In a matter of minutes Sonya had removed the rest of his top armor off and was now pulling his shirt down his shoulders. For a thousand plus year old thunder god, Raiden had the body of young chiseled man. Muscular and not a single scratch on his skin to show any signs that he even been in a fight.

With his upper body fully uncovered Sonya started on the front of Raiden pants but was stop as Raiden grabs her wrist and pulled her arms up and around his neck. He then slid his arms around her waist pulling her body against hers, enjoying the feel of bare skin to skin contact. His fingers slid into the the back of her underwear and gripped her buttocks, his sharp nails nearly digging into the flush. There was a slight fumble as they moved over to the couch. Sonya laid back on the sofa with Raiden crawling on top of her, taking no break as he fondled her left breast with his right hand while propping himself up with the other. Sonya wrapped her legs around Raiden waist and moaned as he bucked his hips, feeling his hardness through his pants.

Raiden moved away from her face and starts making his way down, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. "Mmm no." Sonya gripped the side of Raiden head stopping his dissent. He looked up at her slightly confused and a bit frustrated. "Just not tonight...I just need to feel you inside me." Sonya breathed out. Raiden smiled as he sat up on his knees and starts removing the plate clasp holding his pants up. Sonya pressed her left foot flat against Raiden chest as he pulled down his pants and shifted so he could kick them off on to the floor. He grabbed her ankle and lifted her leg up to rest on his shoulder. Sonya gasped and dug her nails into the cushion of the sofa as Raiden slowly entered her, inch by inch til she was filled to the hilt.

Raiden watched Sonya face closely, though she was no virgin he was always careful not to hurt her. Sliding his hand down her leg to grip her thigh, Raiden pulled out halfway and slid back in, a groan escaped him. He repeated the movement several more times until Sonya started to moan. Raiden slow pumps turns into a rhythmic thrust as Sonya moans got louder and high pitched. His eyes scanned her body, drinking in the sight of her making him harder than he already was. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, his hips bucking as he nearly slammed into her with a bit to much force, but Sonya didn't seem to mind it.

Sonya arched her back as Raiden placed his hand over her stomach, keeping her down. She could feel him moving in and out of her, the small shocks of electricity that flowed through him and into her. Raiden was always careful not to hurt her with his powers, mastering it to the point where he can actually make it into a positive. Raiden suddenly stops and pulls out, stroking himself to keep from cumming so soon. He moved and sat back on the couch. Sonya sat up knowing what he wanted her to do, it was always a silent command that she knew to well. She straddled his waist with her back facing him. Raiden hands roamed over her back and around to her front grabbing her breasts in a firm squeeze. Sonya placed her feet on the ground and lifted herself up with one hand gripping Raiden knee while her other hand grabbed his member.

Raiden head snapped back against the couch as Sonya lowered herself onto his member. His hips bucking as a command for her to move. Sonya placed her other hand his thigh and started to bounce on top of him. Raiden sharp nails dug into the flush of her breasts as he groaned in pure ecstasy. Sonya bit her lip trying to focus more on the pleasure instead of the pain of his nails in her flush. She felt something trickle down her chest and looked down to see bits of blood trailing down from the punctures Raiden nails made on her left breast. His other hand moved around to her back. She felt a tug on her braid and cursed as Raiden loosened her braid, combing her hair with his hands. He slid her hair over her shoulder and placed small kisses on her back while wrapping both arms around her waist. He was getting close and so was she.

"Oh Raiden." Sonya screamed out and her body stiffened up as she climaxed. Raiden kept his pace, bucking his hips upwards making Sonya bounce on him like a rag doll. A couple more hard thrust and Raiden came deep inside Sonya. The lights in the flat flickered for moment than stops. Sonya slumped back against Raiden, catching her breath. After a moment of silence Sonya moved off of Raiden and tried to stand but failed as her legs gave out on her. Raiden was quick enough to grab her before she could hit the floor. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom where he laid her down on her bed. He pulled the cover back and laid it over her body. He brushed her hair behind her ear and gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips before leaving the room to gather his stuff. Sonya had drifted off to sleep, dead to the world.

When Sonya woke up the next morning the first thing she saw was a small card laying on her night stand. She grabbed it and read the intricate handwriting that belonged to Raiden. It read 'A god has there limits as well.' Sonya snickered placing the card back on the nightstand. She got out of bed and stepped out her room. "Damn it Raiden" she cursed out loud remembering her computer was still broken.

 **Author notes**

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this smexy scene. This is all just for fun so yeah. Leave a review and tell me what pairing should I do next. Later's.**


	2. Jakeda

**Thank you all for faving my story and sending request, im going to try my best and please the masses. So by popular demand, first up is the cutest canon couple in MKX.**

Training Session

Couple: Takeda/Jacqui or Jakeda lol

"Your not getting tired are you?" Takeda smirked as Jacqui panted heavily. She was in her fighting stance, her boot camp outfit drenched in sweat. She also had a few light bruises on her forearms from blocking Takeda hits. They were currently at Shirai Ryu training grounds getting some practice in. a few Shirai Ryu also getting in some practice as well. Hanzo was watching over them from the sidelines, complimenting some while reprimanding others.

"Stop talking boy." Jacqui charged forward and ducks as Takeda went for a high punch. She counters with a right hook to Takeda side knocking the wind out of him. She went for a left uppercut but missed as Takeda teleports out of the way and appears behind her, giving her a stiff jab in the back making her cry out in pain.

"Oh crap are you Okay?" Takeda panicked, hoping he didn't cause Jacqui serious harm. She was crouched on the ground clenching her fist. Takeda couldn't help but look Jacqui over, all sweaty and on fours. Jacqui got to her feet and turned to face Takeda.

"Stop staring at my butt." Jacqui scolds him before taking her stance. Takeda just smiled as he got ready for another attack. Just as Jacqui was about come forward a stray ninja star flew through the air and stabs Jacqui in the right thigh causing her to kneel. Takeda eyes widened and he looked around trying to find the culprit. He spots one of the younger ninja standing a few feet away looking shocked and guilty. Takeda stormed up to the ninja who tried to run. He only got so far til Takeda whip wrapped around his neck and pulls him back. He yelled as he was jerked backward and kicked right in the back of his right leg and than knocked unconscious from a swift punch to the jaw.

"Jacqui." Takeda retracted his whip and ran to his girlfriend side, kneeling down beside her. Jacqui sat on the ground biting her bottom lip, trying not think to much about the pain that was throbbing in her with thigh. The star wasn't t deep but it still hurt like hell. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary." Takeda wrapped an arm around Jacqui waist and helps her stand up.

"Just take it out." Jacqui bit out as she balanced herself against Takeda.

"Are you sure?" Takeda looks as her thigh, the ninja star was barely hanging on. He felt Jacqui dig her nails in his shoulder, a silent command for him to just go through with it. "Alright." he helps Jacqui over to a nearby bench and sits her down on it. He knelt down in front of her placed on hand firmly on her right knee. His other hand grabbed one edge of the star. He glanced up at Jacqui face and she give him a nod. He pulls out the star dropping it to the ground. He looks at the wound, it was small nothing a little ointment couldn't fix. "Will just call it a day than." Takeda stood up, his whole body felt sore. They had been sparring non stop for the past four hours anyway.

"Is she alright?"

"Takeda turns at the sound of Hanzo voice from behind him. The former scorpion standing a few steps away, his eyes on Jacqui. "She's fine Grand master, nothing serious." Takeda replied. Hanzo nods and looks back at the unconscious ninja laying on the ground.

"You let your anger get the best of you, that was clearly an accident." Hanzo looks back at Takeda sternly. "Next time clear your mind."

"Sorry Grand master, it won't happen again." Takeda said with a bow. Hanzo returns it with a nod.

"I just received word that Kuai Liang wanted to see me so I will be leaving Shoji in charge during my absence." Hanzo tells him.

"That's like the fifth time this month, what do you think sub-zero up to?" Takeda asked a bit curious.

"That is none of your concern boy." Hanzo walks away leaving a confused Takeda behind. Takeda watched Hanzo walk away than looks back at Jacqui sitting the bench.

"I could use a damn shower." Jacqui stood up, nearly wincing as she put to much weight on her right leg. She placed a hand Takeda shoulder for support. Takeda smirked and Jacqui noticed it . "Your a god damn pervert."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Takeda wrapped his arm around Jacqui waist as they head inside the Shirai Ryu Housing area. "Last time I checked I'm the one who can read minds."

"I don't need to know what your thinking, I just know." Jacqui snickered. They walked down a series of halls and reached Takeda bedroom, quickly stepping inside. Jacqui moves away from Takeda going over to the bed were her bag was. She grabbed some fresh civilian clothes and heads straight into the private bathroom. It was a fair sized bathroom with white walls. The usual sink, toilet and walk in shower. Jacqui placed her clothes on the counter by the sink and gets undressed. Once fully undressed she puts her dirty clothes in the hamper and steps into the shower. She turns it on making sure to get out of the stream, waiting for the water to warm up. It took a minute for the water to reach the right temp and Jacqui was able to step under the shower head.

Takeda stepped into the bathroom already stripped bare. When Jacqui looked back at him she cringed at the sight of a purple bruise on his right side. She really didn't know her own strength, and just knowing she caused him that made her feel like the worst girlfriend of the year.

"Now you know that's not true." Takeda steps into the shower behind Jacqui, wrapping his arms around her waist. Jacqui laid her head back against his left shoulder, basking in the feel of hot water running over her skin. And hard muscle pressed against her back. She smirked as she felt his member stiffening against her backside.

"So that's mean I won right?" Jacqui looked back at him over her shoulder. Takeda brow scrunched up, his lips pursed together. "I won right?" she asked again.

"Well if were counting rounds, I got three out of five because the last round didn't count." Takeda says. "Ow." Takeda arched as Jacqui gave him a elbow to his left side. "Oh don't be a sore loser, say next time I'll let you win."

"That's not fun at all." Jacqui snickered bending forward to grab the purple sponge that was only for her use, off the shower head. She felt Takeda hands run up her back and down to grip her waist, pressing himself against her backside. She should of known this wasn't going to be a simple shower as soon as he stepped in. If it's one thing she learned about Takeda is that he had a really high sex drive. Though they were still young but you would think him being a ninja, he would have more self control. Once Takeda had Jacqui alone he wasn't sweet innocent Takeda anymore. Jacqui gasped as she felt the tip of Takeda hard member press against her entrance, he was already to go.

Sometimes Takeda was sweet and loving and other times he would just skip the foreplay and go for it. This was one of those moments. After sparring with her for hours, all the touching and grabbing had just turned his mind to mush and built up sexual tension. All he could think about was tearing off her clothes and taking her right there. Jacqui placed one hand on the wall in front of her bracing herself. No more words were needed to know what to happen next.

Takeda gripped his member, rubbing the tip across Jacqui entrance. He knew she was wet even with the water running down her back. He pushed in the tip and paused placing both hands on her waist. Jacqui squeezed her eyes shut her mouth agape as Takeda slowly filled her. Takeda cursed under his breath, no matter how many times they done it. He always lost himself in Jacqui heated embrace, trying not think to much about it or else he wouldn't last long. Takeda pulled out halfway and slid back in making a sharp smacking sound as their hips connect.

Soon Takeda found his rhythm, moving in and out of Jacqui at a slow but hard pace. "Aww Jacqui." Takeda gasped as he looked down watching himself move in and out, getting turned on by the sight. Jacqui rested her forehead against the wall softly moaning at the slight sensation she was feeling when Takeda balls slapped against her clit. She gasped as Takeda picked up his speed, making the smacking sound louder. Both of his hands slid up her back around to her front, one hand groped her left breast while the other slipped between her legs, using two fingers to rub at her clit.

Jacqui moaned out loud at the sensation. Takeda memorized every little thing that made Jacqui feel good and right now he was doing just that. Beside's he didn't want to cum before her. When he heard that high pitch moan he knew she was very close. Takeda rested his chin on Jacqui shoulder, whispering naughty things in her ear as he increased his pace. Jacqui grabbed Takeda forearm trying her best not to scream out loud, that knot down low getting tighter, nearly reaching her peak.

"Oh shit." Takeda stood up gripping Jacqui waist as he literally pounded her. He felt Jacqui walls clench him as she came and soon he pulled out and came as well, his warm semen spraying along her back. He slouched back against the wall catching his breath. He looks at Jacqui who stood up straight a bit stiff. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Takeda always the gentlemen.

"I'll be fine." Jacqui turns around to face Takeda. She pressed her body up against his and kissed him on the lips. The small kiss turned heated and Takeda could feel himself getting hard again. Jacqui pulled back and looked down in surprise. "Boy."

"What, I can't help it that your hott." Takeda smirked wrapping his arms around her waist crushing his lips to hers.

 **Author Notes**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this hot chapter. Now all I need some fan art lol. Anyways leave a review** **and stay tuned for the next short smut fic. Hint: Icy/Hot**


	3. KotalCassie

Carriage Ride

Couple: Kotal Khan/ Cassie Cage

With Cassie becoming in unofficial ambassodor of earth realm/out world affairs. Cassie found herself spending most of her times in out world mostly attending meeting with Kotal khan or joining him on his many endeavors through out world. Today Cassie accompanied Kotal on his trip through the Tarkatans Wastelands. Rumors having been a couple of Tarkatans were running around killing innocents for no reason. And as emperor Kotal always protected his people.

Luckily there search through the wastelands didn't last long as they found the killer tarkatans hiding in a cave eating there latest kill, a young couple who barely started their life. Kotal had Erron Black and Ermac execute the Tarkatans on the spot. Burning their corpses with the power of the sun. He than had his men bury the half eaten couple, giving them a proper burial. With that little ordeal out of the way they headed back to the palace.

It was late at night and the group were traveling through the Kuantan jungle. Kotal didn't want to take a stop, he didn't expect to be out so long in the first place. Kotal and Cassie sat inside his private carriage. Kotal was dozing off while Cassie sat across from him playing candy crush on her cell phone while chewing a piece of gum. Cassie glanced up at the emperor who's head was lolling forward, his body slightly slumping to the side. Cassie blew a bubble in her gum and popped it.

"What!" Kotal jolted awake from the popping sound. Looking around all alert as if he wasn't just falling a sleep a minute ago. When he looks at Cassie he grumbled something in his native tongue realizing it was just her popping the gum. "You did that intentionally?"

"Hey if I can't sleep than you can't sleep either." Cassie popped her gum, looking back down at her phone.

"I was not asleep, I was just just resting my body." Kotal says and immediately let out a loud yawn. Cassie gave him a look that told showed she didn't believe his lie one bit. "You should already know how the night affects me."

"Yeah you become lazy at night." Cassie snickered, putting all her focus on her game. Kotal shifted in his seat, stretching his legs out.

"I do not become lazy." Kotal corrected her. "I'm just more active during the day. " he stated. Cassie nods than lets out a curse as she failed a stage.

"Fuck me." Cassie placed her phone down beside her. "I fucking hate this game."

"Than why do you continue to play it if you despise it so much?" Kotal inquired.

"Because it helps past the time." Cassie sighed looking out the window of the carriage, nothing but trees under the light of the moon. "Now that's a pretty view."

"It's quite beautiful, yes." Kotal said, his eyes directly on her. Cassie couldn't help but giggle lightly as she looked back at Kotal.

"I was talking about outside but hey I'm not complaining." Cassie smiled at him.

"Vanity suits you." Kotal said with a slight shake of his head. There was along quiet pause as neither one of them know what to do or say next. As soon Cassie got that idea look on her face, Kotal knew something was about to happen that would include a bit of humility on his part. Cassie spits takes out an empty gum wrapper to place her used gum in and tosses it outside.

"Take off your head dress thingy." Cassie picks up her cellphone, opening up the camera app. She looks at Kotal who didn't move an inch, just gave her a weird look. "Please?"

"And why do you want me to remove my head dress?" Kotal had no problem with accepting her request. He just wanted to know the reason behind it. Cassie moved to the other side of the carriage to sit next to Kotal.

"I want to take a selfie with you."

"I thought we done this before." Kotal huffed, reaching up to grab the jaw part of his head dress.

"Yes that was with the head dress and besides I never got any selfie without you wearing it." Cassie slid closer to Kotal as soon as he removed the head dress, placing down it on the empty spot beside him. He recently had his thick black hair cut short, to keep from sweating and getting tangled in the head dress.

"Why are we doing this?" Kotal asked as he wrapped an arm around Cassie shoulder's. He wasn't going to complain since he got to be close to Cassie.

"Because I'm bored and I need more views." Cassie raised the phone up. She had it on front view so she be sure to get the perfect shot. Kotal just stared at the phone with a blank expression, much to Cassie disappointment. After taking five pics Cassie looked through the photos and sighed. "You need to smile." she glared up at him with a small pout. Kotal couldn't help but smirk at her cute pout, his arm tightening around Cassie shoulders.

"Now why is it so important for me to smile in your photos?" Kotal asked.

"Oh I don't know it probably has to do with the fact that you never smile."

"I do smile." Kotal said sounding a bit offended. "I'm smiling now."

"No your grinning, there's a difference." Cassie tapped his lips with the tip of her forefinger. "And the only reason why your grinning is because your busy staring down my shirt."

"That is a lie." Kotal blinked raising his chin. How would she know what he was looking at, he had pupiless glowing blue eyes. But she was not lying, he couldn't help but notice how the blue Tank top she wore stuck to her like a second skin. And they way it accentuated her cleavage. Everything she wore was always tight fitting and attractive, which made it much harder for him to not stare. "Now what is it?" he noticed Cassie giving him a thoughtful look.

"You ever done it in a carriage?" Cassie was never afraid of saying what was on her mind and right now Kotal was looking like a gaping fish. "Just answer the question."

"No...activities of that nature should be done in the safety of one bed chamber." Kotal stated.

"Oh but taking me on your throne was okay?" Cassie tilted her head up at him.

"I wasn't myself that day mind you." Kotal scoffed, feeling his loins stir at the steamy memory. "Cassie, what are you doing?" Kotal nearly growled as Cassie moved, kneeling before him. She just gave him flirty look while sliding her hands up his thighs, her hands disappearing under his Loin cloth. Kotal gritted his teeth as Cassie cool hands grabbed his semi hard cock.

"Seems like you have no objections." Cassie smirked and looks down. She lifted the loin cloth over his left thigh. Her left hand slowly stroking his member, she could feel him getting harder with every stroke. She licked her lips in anticipation, no matter how many time she seen Kotal cock, the size always amazed her. Let's just say he was hung like horse. Kotal cursed in his native tongue as Cassie took him into her mouth. He slumped back against the seat and looks around, making sure none of his men were looking at the carriage.

Loud slurping sounds could be heard as Cassie took no time in sucking him off. It was always a big turn on for her to perform oral, the act sending shivers down her spines. And the fact that she had someone as powerful as Kotal become putty in her hands. Cassie nearly choked as Kotal raised his hips, wanting to go deeper.

"My apologies." Kotal quickly says, feeling slightly guilty. Cassie raised her head and swallowed, licking the excess saliva from her lips.

"I'll live." Cassie moved upward, placing her hands on Kotal chest as she kissed him on the lips. Kotal right hand grasped the back of Cassie head, tilting his own to deepen the kiss. His large thick tongue pushing against hers in a small battle of tongues. His large hands roamed over her backside gripping the waist of her stretch pants.

"Cassie." Kotal breathed out as he starts kissing down to her neck.

"Hmm." Cassie wrapped her arms around Kotal neck enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I want you to ride me." Kotal said in a demanding voice all the while pulling down Cassie pants. Cassie almost lost it when he said those words, his deep voice always had that affect on her. Allowing Kotal to pull her pants and underwear down just below her knees, enough for her to straddle his lap. The tip of his cock was already placed at her entrance. She place both hands on his shoulders and slowly lowered herself on to him, letting out small gasp as she was filled. Kotal placed his to his sides, digging his nails into the cushion of the seats. Clenching his jaw at her tight heat wrapped around him.

Cassie slowly rolled her hips allowing her body to adjust than raised up a little before sliding back down, receiving a low growl from Kotal. It didn't take Cassie long to find her rhythm, bracing herself on Kotal shoulders while moving, rolling her hips. A moan escaped Cassie as she felt a his cock press the right spot inside her, soon enough she was letting out more soft moans. Than she remembered where they were and quickly buried her head in the crook of Kotal neck.

Kotal grabbed her hips maneuvering her to a faster pace that he found more enjoyable. He turned his head toward Cassie nudging her her cheek with his his own. Cassie lifted her head up and kissed Kotal while wrapping her arms around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like forever until Cassie had to pull away to catch her breath.

"Fuck." Cassie breathed out as Kotal bucked his hips upward hitting her spot dead on. She dug her nails into the flush of Kotal shoulders and buried her face in his broad chest drowning out her moans. Kotal wraps one arm around her waist while the other wraps around her upper body. He Lifted up off the seat and moved over to the other side laying Cassie back on the seat while kneeling on the floor between her legs, his cock still buried inside of her. Cassie covered her mouth muffling out her high pitched moans as Kotal thrust into her. Kotal placed one hand on the back of the seat just above Cassie head while the other held her left thigh gripping it.

* * *

Erron and Ermac were a few feet in front of the carriage walking with a few osh-tekk warriors. Sensing something they both looked back at the carriage to see it rocking more than usual.

"Is the master in danger?" Ermac turns around ready to walk back but was stopped as Erron grabbed his left arm.

"Trust me I don't think the emperor in any danger." Erron smirks behind his mask.

* * *

Kotal panted heavily as he hovered over Cassie, her body slightly twitching from an orgasm. Kotal says something in his native tongue before moving away sitting back in the other seat. Cassie sat up and pulled up her pants with a slight moan. She sat back in the seat and smirks at Kotal.

"What so amusing?" Kotal asked as she giggled.

"Nothing, just another wild thing to check off on my list." Cassie gets up from her seat and slides in Kotal lap, resting her head on his shoulder.

"A list...what is this list you speak of?" Kotal inquired.

"Just a small list I made up of all the places I want sex at." Cassie yawned snuggling in Kotal lap. She was unaware of the surprised look on Kotal face.

"What number would this make?"

"3 out of 18." Cassie laughed softly as she heard Kotal let out another curse in his native tongue. "Did you just say fuck my life?"

"If that's what it means in your native tongue, yes."

 **Author notes**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this this little scene. Kotal/Cassie is my second favorite ship so I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again leave a review and stay tuned for the next short.**


End file.
